De la lumière a l'ombre
by lylooo99
Summary: Il y a les Vampires, les sorcières et loups-garous et puis il y a Eva Gilbert qui est quelque chose de complètement différent. Eva est la cousine d'Elena et comme elle, elle est entrainer dans le monde du surnaturel. Comment va t-elle faire face a tout cela?
1. Prologue

**De retour à la maison.**

Je regard les gens passer avec leurs bagages en attendant patiemment mon chauffeur.

-Eva?

Je me retourne et vois Tante Jenna sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne dit aucun mot, le lui sautais directement au cou, la serrant dans mes bras. Elle me retourna mon étreinte avec beaucoup de tendresse comme quand j'étais enfant.

Jenna n'était pas ma tante biologiquement parlant mais s'était tout comme. Avoir une famille ne signifie pas avoir lien du sang. Mon père (géniteur), Jonathan Gilbert n'a jamais été là pour moi.

Laissez-moi vous faire un petit résumé.

John est un crétin de la pire espèce. Je suis le fruit d'une relation d'une nuit .Mon père âgé de 19 ans a passer la nuit avec une femme qui connaissait a peine ,j'imagine que les mélanges de tous les boisson alcoolisé ne l'on pas aidé. Enfin bref, il n'a jamais revu cette femme mais 9 mois plus tard elle lui a laissé un cadeau sous son porche : Moi.

Connaissant mon père il dû faire un tests ADN pour prouver sa paternité .Mais hélas pour son plus grand malheur j'étais sa fille.

Mon père n'a jamais été vraiment présent dans ma vie, mes 10 première années d'enfance je l'ai passé avec mes cousins Elena et Jeremy et leurs parents , tante Miranda et Oncle Grayson. Jai trouvé la stabilité d'avoir une véritable famille alors que mon père faisait tout pour que son entreprise rapporte autant d'argent que nécessaire au détriment de son propre enfant.

Mais toute joie à une fin quand mon père a décrété de m'expédier dans une pension dans un trou perdu de la France pour que j'ai soit disant une meilleur éducation. Cette nouvelle ma dévasté j'ai dû abandonner mes amis et ma famille.

Six années on passer et la solitude s'était installer petit à petit. Mon père ne me rendait jamais visite, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir de nouveaux amis, la solitude c'était elle mon amie.

Lorsque j'appris l'accident d'Elena et la mort de Grayson et Miranda, j'ai sombré dans un trou noir .J'étais reconnaissant que la fille que je considérais comme ma sœur été en vie mais dévasté que les seuls personne que je considéré comme mes parents on disparus.

Je suis revenue à Mystic Falls pour l'enterrement soutenant avec difficulté mes cousins maintenant orphelin. Mon père été là lui aussi et à essayer de me parler mais je ne lui adresser aucun mot, il n'était qu'une connaissance pour moi et non mon père.

Je suis resté quelques semaines avec mes cousin qui été maintenant sont sous la tutelle de Jenna la sœur de tante Miranda.

J'ai dû repartir en pension pour finir mon année mais tout en les promettant de revenir dès que possible.

Et me revoilà 3 mois plus tard à Mystic Falls où j'ai décidé de rester définitivement.

-Je suis tellement contente de te voir dit-elle.

Je souris avant de la relâcher, cette femme est vraiment adorable.

-Moi aussi Jenna, tu m'as manqué.

Elle me fit un large sourire.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, Elena et Jeremy ne savent pas que tu es de retour.

-Ok, allons-y.

Elle prit mes bagages et nous dirigions vers sa voiture. Le trajet se fut dans un silence confortable, moi regardant cette ville qui m'a tant manqué.

Quand nous somme arriver en face de la maison, une vague de souvenir me submergea de plein fouet. La premier fois que j'ai fait du vélo sans les petite roue avec l'aide d'oncle Grayson,les câlins maternels que tante Miranda me donnait chaque que je faisais un mauvais rêve .C'était comme dans une autre vie, ont été heureux sans une once de tristesse à l'horizon.

Je suivis Jenna dans la maison et posa mes bagages sur le plancher.

-Elena, Jeremy ,descendez quelqu'un veut vous voir crie Jenna en bas de l'escalier

-Jenna? dit Elena

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? renchéris Jeremy

Autant mettre fin au suspense, je suis apparu en face d'eux.

-Surprise !

-Eva !

Ils descendirent en un éclair et je fus compresser dans un câlin d'ours de la part de mes cousins. Je soupirais d'aise leurs présence m'avait terriblement manqué.

-Vous m'avez vraiment manqué.

-Tu aussi Eva dit Jeremy

-Tu reste combien de temps ?demande Elena

Je ris.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas que je viens vivre ici disons pour de bon ?

-C'est vrai Tante Jenna?

-Eva va vivre ici ?

-Exact.

Jeremy me repris une nouvelle fois dans ces bras murmurant dans mon oreille

-Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour, maintenant on peut reformer une famille même si papa et maman ne sont plus là

J'eus les larmes aux yeux me décale pour que mes yeux rencontre les siens

-On est une famille Jeremy tous les 4 ,toujours.

Pour réponse il me fait un sourire que je n'ai pas vu depuis des lustres son visage.

Elena prend mes bagages et m'emmene dans mon ancienne chambre, rien n'avait changé. Jenna commanda des pizzas pour le diner pour célébrer mon retour.

Je baillai pendant la moitié du repas mais cela n'avait aucune importance, j'étais heureuse d'être avec les gens que j'aime.

Au moment d'aller dormir Elena se joignis a moi dans mon lit comme lorsque nous étions petite, elle me prit la main et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Comment vas-tu et répond moi franchement Lena .

Elle soupire mais répond néanmoins à ma question.

-Je dis à toute le monde que ça va mais rien ne va Eva, Jeremy se drogue et je veux je que papa et maman reviennent que pour tout redeviennent comme avant.

-Je sais Lena mais tu n'es plus seule maintenant on va affronter toute ces chose ensemble comme on l'a toujours fait.

Elle se redresse légèrement et me fait sourire plein d'espoir.

-Promis ?

-Promis Lena.

Elle reposa sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux, les mien devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et quelques instants plus tard je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires .

Dite moi ce que vous pensé .A très vite


	2. Mystic Falls partie 1

**Mystic Falls partie 1**

_1 mois plus tard._

Je pose une tulipe blanche sur la pierre tombale de Miranda et Grayson . C'est ma première visite depuis leurs enterrement et honnêtement je regrette de ne pas être venue avant.

Je suis une nièce horrible.

_Crow_

Un corbeau se pose sur la pierre tombale et me fixe intensément.

-Salut jolie corbeau tu es perdu?

Personnellement je ne crois pas que les corbeaux sont les signes de malheurs ,ce sont des petites bêtes solitaire ,un peu comme moi .

_Crow _

Je souris avant de m'approcher prudemment de lui et de caresser ces plumes avec douceur.

-Tes plumes sont très douce tu sais.

_Crow_

J'ai le sentiment que cet oiseau me comprend mieux que je ne le crois.

-Je dois y aller petit corbeau j'espère que tu trouvera ton chemin .

Je m'éloigne du petit oiseau et me dirige vers la sortis du cimetière .Tout en marchant j'ai le sentiment que je ne suis pas seule et d'être observé.

Je me retourne par curiosité et aperçois la silhouette d'un homme non loin de moi. De peur je marche de plus en plus vite mais je finis par trébucher sur une pierre. Je ferme les yeux me préparant a l'impact du sol mais je me rend compte que je suis soutenu une paire de bras fort autour de ma taille.

Je lève les yeux pour remercier mon sauveur et tombe en contact avec une paire de yeux bleues glacés presque identique au mien.

-Mer…merci .

Super je bégaie devant un top model ,ce n'est pas du tout embarrassant!

Ces bras sont toujours autour de moi, étrangement je ne me sentais pas mal a l'aise mais mon corps refuser de bouger c'est comme si c'était là où je devais être .

-Pas de problème, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir aider une belle demoiselle .

Je rougis réaction typique d'une ados de 16 ans devant un bel homme brun et bien sculpté qui la tenait fermement dans ces bras .Je me racle la gorge nerveusement. Mes yeux ne s'étaient pas détacher des siens, nous nous fixions les yeux dans les yeux.

- Vous pouvez me lâcher à présent je crois que mes jambes peuvent me porter .

Il me sourit de ces dents parfaitement blanches, il détache ces bras de mon corps avec une lenteur infinie, je me sentis rougir de plus en plus quand ces doigts entrèrent en contact au niveau de ma taille, je sursaute malgré moi quand je sentis une légère décharge électrique .

Personne ne m'a jamais touché de cette façon, mais la manière délicate dont il l'a fait était…. étrange.

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise dit-il

Il le dit sur un ton légèrement moqueur, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

-Bien sûr que si mais comme tu m'as évité de me casser la figure, je ne vais pas en tenir compte .

Si fit un sourire narquois sans doute étonné que je l'aie démasqué.

-Pris dans mon propre piège, je m'appelle Damon .

Damon, étrange prénom pour un homme de son âge.

Je souris néanmoins, ravie de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage qui ressemble visiblement a un mannequin.

- Ravie de te rencontrer Damon, je m'appelle Eva.

De manière inattendu il prend la main gauche et y dépose un baiser, tous en veillant ce a que nos yeux ne se quitte pas une seule seconde. J'eus le même courant électrique quand nos peau entra en contact .

-Enchanté Eva.

Mon portable se met à sonner à ce moment précis, je jurais intérieurement, c'est un texto d'Elena me disant de rentré a la maison .

-Je dois y aller, désolée.

-Je crois qu'on aura d'autre occasion de se revoir Eva .

Il semble très sûr de ça.

-Peut-être, alors au revoir Damon et merci .

Je repris ma marche en direction de la sortis du cimetière, je me retourne par curiosité et aperçois Damon me regarder de loin ces yeux bleus vrillé sur moi, je me détourne gêné et regarde droit devant moi .Inutile que je tombe de nouveaux dans les bras d'un inconnus.

Même si celui-ci était super sexy.

* * *

J'ouvre la porte de la maison le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas alerter ma présence mais malheureusement Jenna était là a m'attendre devant la porte les bras croisé avec une mine pas très joyeuse.

Zut.

-Où étais tu Eva ? Me questionne Jenna.

-Au cimetière ,je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue.

-C'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois laisse moi une note que je ne m'inquiète pas ,Ok?

Je souris soulagé.

-Ok

Elena descend les escalier avec nos sac pour notre premier jour de cours.

-Tu as reçu mon texto?

-Oui ,Jenna m'a vu mais elle a été cool. J'ai rencontré un homme dans le cimetière.

Elle parus surprise

-Ah bon ? A part toi je croyais qu'il aurait personne d'assez fou pour allez dans un cimetière à 8h du matin.

-Il faut croire que non ,il était très gentil et m'a empêcher de me casser la figure.

Elle rit au éclat.

-Hé c'est pas drôle tu sais .

-Je sais Eva mais avoue que la situation est comique.

-Les fille je vous voulez des toasts?

-Ce qui compte c'est le café Jenna dit Elena en servant une tasse.

-Je confirme dis-je en piquant sa tasse des mains.

-Eh!

Pour réponse je lui tire la langue ,douce vengeance pour s'être moquer de moi.

-De l'argent pour le déjeuner?

-Non répondîmes a l'unisson.

Je prend une gorger de mon café tout discutant avec Elena.

-Où est Jeremy?

-Il est partis plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-Les filles je dois y aller j'ai une réunion avec mon directeur de thèse ,bonne chance pour les cours, a ce soir.

-A ce soir Tante Jenna.

Elle partis en claque la porte .Elena et moi nous nous retrouvons seuls .

-Pas trop stressé Eva?

-Si mais heureusement que j'ai le même emplois du temps que toi.

-Je suis contente que tu es sauté une classe grâce a tes bonnes notes, j'appréhende le regard de pitié des élèves mais avec toi a mes coté je peux les affronter.

Je me lève et la serre dans mes bras avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Elena tu n'a pas besoin de moi pour affronter tous ces gens ,tu sais pourquoi?

Elle secoue la tète

-Parce que tu es une Elena Miranda Gilbert et au dernière nouvelle les Gilbert sont des battant quoi qui arrive c'est claire.

-Oui je t'adore tu sais, tu es ma sœur Eva.

Je souris a ces mots.

-Moi aussi Lena ,aller vient Bonnie doit nous attendre.

* * *

Après des histoires de médium de la grand-mère de Bonnie , un presque accident de voiture dû a un malheureux corbeau .Nous nous dirigions toute les trois vers nos casier respectifs.

**-**Effectif très limité en mecs dignes de ce nom. Et regarde Kelly belle gosse avec son rideau de douche. Elle a l'air d'un… ça se dit toujours travello ? Nous Questionne Bonnie

**- **Euh… non oublie répond Elena

-C'est plus dans le dico Bonnie ,désolé.

**- **Bon se trouver un mec, se remettre en phase, il y a du boulot cette année renchérie t-elle

Notre attention se tournent vers Matt, ma cousine lui sourit et le salut. Il ne lui répond pas, il claqua son casier avec plus de force que nécessaire avant de tourner les talons dans la direction opposé.

**- **Ca y est, il me hait affirme-t-elle

-Non Lena ,il ne comprend pas laisse lui du temps, sa lui passera crois moi .

Je fus interrompus quand une tornade blonde qui nous écrase Elena et moi dans une étreinte a nous casser les cotés.

**- **Elena ! Eva !Mes pauvres chéries!

**- **Comment allez-vous ? Je suis trop contente, trop contente de vous revoir .

Elle se tourne vers Bonnie n'attendant pas notre réponse.

_**- **_Alors elles s'en sortent ça va ?

**- **Caroline, par ici ! Et oui ça va, je te remercie dit ma cousine.

**- **C'est vrai ça ?

**- **Si je te le dit. Je vais bien mieux.

Caroline nous prend à nouveau dans ses bras.

**- **Ok Caroline.

**- **Bon, les filles on se voit très vite. Bye

Bonnie nous regardes prêtes a éclater de rire.

**- **Sans commentaire lui dis-je

Elle lève les mains en signe de reddition.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Nous reprîmes notre marche dans le couloir quand Bonnie nous arrêta dans notre élan.

**- **Une seconde s'il vous plait. C'est qui lui?

**- **Tout ce que je vois c'est son dos constate Elena

**- **Un dos hyper craquant dit Bonnie je pressens Seattle et qu'il joue de la guitare** .**

**- **Alors tu comptes te servir de ce truc de medium pour tout et rien ? La questionnais-je

**- **Je vais me gêner.

Elena tourne la tête et voit Jeremy entrer dans les toilettes.

**- **Une seconde Bonnie

Elena part et se dirige vers les toilettes. Je la retiens par le bras .

**- **S'il te plait, laisse moi lui parler Lena .

-Non Eva il …

Je la coupe avant de continuer .

-S'il te plait ,toute tes tentatives de lui parler n'on pas marcher mais avec moi il ne se braque pas alors s'il te plait laisse moi lui y aller la supplias-je en faisant mes yeux de cockers.

Elle hésite avant d'acquiescer .

-Vas y mais fais attention.

Je réprime un soupire d'agacement c'est a mon couin en pleine crise d'ados a pas un criminel.

-Promis.

Je rejoins Jeremy dans les toilette ;il étais dos a moi ,se mettant des gouttes dans les yeux pour probablement masquer sa consommation de drogues.

-Tu es défoncé Jeremy?

Il sursaute au son de ma voix il se retourne avec un air coupable.

-Non je ne le suis pas.

-Je ne suis pas Elena tu sais je ne vais pas te faire le discours que la drogue est mauvais pour la santé tu sais déjà tout sa.

-Eva écoute…

-Non le coupais-je sa fais un mois que je te vois comme sa et as me fais mal ,sa ne te ressemble pas .

-Je veux juste que sa s'arrête.

Oh mon pauvre bébé Gilbert.

-Je sais mais si tu as besoin de quoique se soit je suis là pour toi ,tu le sais.

Il paru soulagé que je ne lui fasse pas de leçon.

-Merci Eva .

-Pas de soucis et si Elena te demande ce qui c'est passé a l'instant dis lui que tu as passé un mauvais quart d'heure , compris?

Il éclata de rire avant de me donner une rapide étreinte.

-Ok ,on se voit plus tard Eva.

-A plus!

Il partis me laissant seul dans la pièce ,la cloche indiquant le premier cours se mit a sonner .Je me précipite hors de la pièce quand je sens mon corps percuter quelqu'un.

Super c'est la journée des bousculades!

-Pardon. Euh… c'est les toilettes pour homme ? Me Demande-t il

Je lève les yeux vert lui ,cheveux brun les yeux vert veste en cuire .Il est pas mal mais il ne peut visiblement pas rivaliser avec Damon.

-Euh oui c'est ici oui mais j'étais euh… j'étais en train de… problème de frère bégaie-ai-je embarrassée

Il se mit a rire pour ma plus grand gène.

-Les problèmes de frère peuvent être difficile.

Il me sourit ,j'eu pas d'autre choix que de sourire en retour .

Je fais un pas sur le côté droit, mais il était sur mon passage, j'essaie à gauche le même problème survient. J'essaie de nouveau a droite où finalement il me laisse passer.

-Merci .

Je le regard une dernière fois et remarque qu'il me scrute également .Cet journée est vraiment commence a être très intéressante.

* * *

Première partie du premier épisode dites moi vos impressions.

Dsl pour les fautes de grammaires et d'orthographes. Je voulais posté ce chapitre le plus vite possible.

A très vite.


End file.
